


Drabbles from my Asks to Kat

by mywritingiswack



Series: Tumblr Drabbles w/my Mutuals [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack





	1. Socks (Murven)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseannedarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseannedarcy/gifts).



I watched as Raven dug for socks, her annoyance quickly surfacing.

"Murphy!" she yelled, running her hand up and down the scar she had on her thigh.

Taking a breath, I stepped out from the corner, shooting her my bravest smirk. She shot me a cold stare before showing me a handful of socks.

"There is not a _single_ matching sock in here," she said. I pulled a basket out. Raven attempted to glare, but she let a grin loose.

"I love you, but stop," she said, pulling me in for a kiss.


	2. Love (Bellarke)

"Clarke," I whispered, giddy from the sight of her.

I ran to her, putting down my bags and lifting her in the air. Burying my face in her hair as she giggled, Clarke rested her head into the crook of my neck.

Pulling away, I looked at her, memorizing the new wrinkles at the corners of her eyes. I rested my forehead on hers, watching as her smile slowly widened as her eyes shut.

"I love you."

"I love you more, Bell," Clarke replied.

"I love you most," I answered before pulling her in for a kiss.


	3. Break (Murven)

"Murph. Please. Stay," I begged.

"Don't. Don't ask me to stay. I _can't_ stay. I need to go, Raven. Please," he whispered as he packed his bags.

"Look, it was one fight. We'll get through this. Like we always do." Murphy stopped what he was doing and turned to me, something in his eyes breaking my heart further.

"I'm bad for you, Raven. Can't you see? You are perfect. Even after being through so much. I'm scared that if you have to survive something I put you through, _I_ will break. Even more."


	4. Damn (Bellarke)

I downed another drink, still unable to believe that Clarke was gone.

I felt someone brush by me and heard their footsteps walking away.

Suddenly, my mind began to replay every time Clarke's fingers had splayed across my skin. Everytime my fingers had intertwined with hers.

The last time I had touched her. Seen her.

And yet, I still felt her heartbeat beating in time with mine, heard her voice in my head, felt a part of her ever present soul interwoven with mine. And it hurt so damn bad.


End file.
